Infiniti Cosplay
Αδελφή Cosplay was unofficially founded in 2013 with the members Erna, Maeve and, Finn. They later become a group in 2014 adding Ace and Lilith to the team as well. There facebook page is: link 2013 4 of the future members wen to Anime Crossroads. Maeve and Erna were the only two to cosplay. 2014 ''' On August 30th, 2014 they became an official group with the members Ena, Maeve, Finn, Lilith and, Ace. They even got respective group member colors (which can change in the future.) The colors went as follow Erna-Green, Maeve-Blue, Finn-Purple, Lilith-Orange and, Ace-Yellow. You can find there facebook page here. They did not travel to any anime conventions this year. '''2015 The first con that was attended by one of the Group members was Indiana Comic Con. The only member to attend was Maeve. They did a 4 member QA without Ace just before there next convention. The next con that all 5 members did attend was Anime Midwest. They each Cosplayed a character from the Anime D.Gray-Man. Erna- Allen Walker, Maeve-Lavi, Finn-Kanda, Lilith-Miranda Lotto and, Ace-Earl. They attended the convention all 3 days and had many photos and hugs from others. Much later in the year sometime in December Maeve and Lilith changed there colors to Red (Maeve), Blue (Lilith) respectively. '2016 ' By February 29th, 2016 2 members were added to the team. Lina was the first member to join, her member color given to her was pink. Ciel (who later changed her nickname to Kej) was given the color Dark Blue. Maeve attended Indiana comic con again this year being the only member to. The group announced a little afterwards that they would be attending Anime Midwest 2016 without Lilith, Lina or, Ciel. By June 3rd, 2016 another new member was added to the group. She has the name AliCat and her member color is Light Purple. When AliCat joined the group changed there member roster to officially go by generations. Erna, Maeve, Finn, Lilith and, Ace were considered the 1st generation. Lina, Ciel and, AliCat were considered the 2nd generation. During this time Finn also changed her color to White. A few weeks later the group announced the AliCat would also be traveling to Anime Midwest 2016 with them. Right after this announcement the group announced there 2nd QA which is still taking questions as of August. Shortly after the end of Anime Midwest the group went through a color change. Erna remained Green, Maeve Changed her color to Midnight Blue, Lilith Changed hers to Dark Blue, Finn was still White, Ace was now Red, Lina remained Pink, Kej (who officially changed her nickname at this time) was now black and, AliCat Remained Light Purple. Around July 27th Erna Announced she would be going on Hiatus. Her short Hiatus ended August 7th when she posted a photo of her cosplaying as Riza Hawkeye (from fma/fmabh) announcing that she was back. Also on August 7th the group announced that they were in search of new members. This search would last up to the end of the month. They also announced on August 5th that there group name would change at the end of the month because they wanted to open up there group to anyone who wished to join. On August 22nd the group announced that there was only a few days left until they announced there new name and new members (who are believed to be the 3rd generation.)